


The Master's Studio (Fanarts)

by Salai



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Androgyny, Blood, Bondage, Long Hair, M/M, Molestation, Nipples, Nudity, Tags to be added, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salai/pseuds/Salai
Summary: FANARTSSince Tumblr decided to ban porn I'll start uploading my VC Fanart here.Most of them are black/white or unfinished sketches.There will be Warnings in the Notes at the beginning. Please do heed them! I cover a lot of kinks and BDSM stuff. Don't get upset at me for ignoring Trigger Warnings.Tags will be added accordingly.Comments are very appreciated.FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST ART IN THE COMMENTS.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Black Wings

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece from 2016. I wanted to draw something a little more stylized.  
> pencil on paper.
> 
> Warning:  
> implied full nudity (somewhat covered)  
> molestation  
> might border on implied rape

The angel with black wings.

I wasn't sure whether I should add Santino or Marius.


	2. the mistletoe-earring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mistletoe-earrings? Really, Lestat?”
> 
> “Don’t you like them?”
> 
> “Oh, I do... but this is what you get for being a tease. Break my jewelry, see what happens.”
> 
> (//Louis probably got the pearls from Bianca...)


End file.
